


The Finer Details of Dance and Love

by SnowMoonyx



Category: GOT7, Hit the Stage (Korea) RPF, NCT (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The first chapter is a take on their relationship, The second has progress, Universe Alteration, a lot of it, but it's pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Yugyeom didn't know about Ten before Hit The Stage became a thing, but now he wished he did. They both shared the same love for dancing, and Yugyeom, well, he was already whipped.





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone ever asked who was the best dancer in GOT7, 8 outta 10 would definitely pick Yugyeom. The rest were fairly divided between other members, a bit varying but still pretty evenly.

Anyways, dancing = Yugyeom. That kid _loved_ dancing, and anyone that saw him move to any kind of music should be able to tell, in all honesty. Since he was young, dancing had been one of his huge loves, and it didn't seem like that relationship was doomed to fail in the nearest future. His dancing even made him win at Hit The Stage once, and compliments made their way to him no matter where he was, easily falling from people's lips like it was a natural part of life. Eat food, get sleep, compliment Yugyeom's dancing. 

So when he first learned about a certain Thai he was... Intrigued. _Deeply_ intrigued. Just like him that person had loved dance since he was young, and from the information he had managed to gather through interviews of his and such (maybe a few fan accounts here and there but it didn't mean he was a _stalker)_ it seemed that he, just like Yugyeom, only had eyes for dancing when he was young. There had never been talk of another love-interest, because moving his body was all that could captivate him. (Only exception had been a puppy but that was cool because _dogs_.)

The person he talked about was Ten. Real name Chittaphon Leechai- _something_ , and a member of the newest group from SM Entertainment known as NCT. He first learned about them through 'The 7th sense', and was from there a tiny bit fascinated, but it wasn't before the new show from Mnet started to air that he was getting truly transfixed. Even if the idol (whom he learned was elder than him, shockingly enough) didn't win at the start, Yugyeom could pick up something special in his dance, like Ten desperately wanted to show the world just how much he loved dancing.

Either way, it made it through to Yugyeom.

He could tell from watching him. From the first stage where he saw his amazing-to-the-point-of-being-disturbing flexibility to the second where he danced around a female in a free and playful manner he only seemed to fall deeper for him. When Ten finally won with a masterpiece of a dance conducting him as a mad maestro Yugyeom had finally decided that he wanted to appear on the very same show. He was uncertain if Ten was going to be there any more seeing as he already won once, but even if he wasn't then hopefully he'd be able to at least see Yugyeom on the program, noticing that they both shared the same passion, had the same intense love for dancing.

It was definitely worth the shot, and two weeks later he found himself talking directly to Ten, thanks to Bambam. Their conversation was sadly cut short, but Yugyeom was in ecstasy. He met Ten once more the week after, but after that there wasn't more contact between them. He really wanted to talk more to him, getting to know him, but between practice, comebacks and the usual competition between their companies he hadn't gotten the chance.

He never heard anything from Ten either, so he guessed the elder wasn't all that interested in getting to know him, which sort of weighed down on Yugyeom, but he wasn't about to show it.

They met briefly during the end-of-the-year award shows, even putting on the smallest stage together. It was him and Ten, but also Jinyoung and Lisa and more. Even if it was something that only lasted around a minute and didn't need much practice it made Yugyeom happy, especially when it came to the light that Ten had been wanting to meet him too.

After they had the moves down Yugyeom finally got the chance to speak to him, and was delightfully surprised when Ten said he had wanted to contact him, only that he couldn't because of SM.

"I barely get to use my phone, they keep confiscating it when they think I don't really need it, so I couldn't contact you anyhow. I wanted to ask if I could meet you or something but the managers are sorta scary... So sorry about that. It'd be cool if we could hang out more, but I don't know if I can." Ten looked regretful, and all the sadness was washed away from Yugyeom.

"Hey, no need to be sorry, I totally get it. It's too bad, but... Companies tend to give you a bit more freedom after a few comebacks, maybe you'll be able to after a while? I'll wait for you in the meantime."

Ten grinned brightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

That had been over six months ago. It wasn't like Ten was constantly on his mind or something, but now and then he'd see something that reminded him of the Thai and his thoughts would drift over to him. When Ten had his solo comeback Yugyeom was so hyped, watching the MV over and over, completely captivated by his moves. 'Dream In a Dream' had been on his mind so often that Bambam joked he had a crush on the song itself, shaking his head when he saw Yugyeom dancing along to it with all the moves memorised, but he didn't mean much with it. Just sort of found it endearing and lowkey irritating.

Yugyeom had thought that Ten might get a bit more freedom after this but with no apperances on the diverse musical broadcasts around he started to doubt it. Even if JYP was strict the company wasn't quite on the level of SM, who seemed to be micromanaging their every move, afraid of them messing up in any way.

Yugyeom also started to lose the confidence that Ten was going to be included in any NCT comeback soon. It almost seemed as if SM had forgotten he existed or something. SM was odd like that, having auditions all over the world but still discriminating those who weren't Korean. Few really approved of it, but how would they be able to stop the mindeset of the CEO?

Yugyeom, despite having talked with Ten not even a total of an hour, seriously started to miss the Thai. He had looked so forward to hanging with him and even maybe dancing with him, but now it seemed like that might take years.

Still, he'd wait for Ten. The elder was definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god.
> 
> He was actually meeting Ten for real.

Four months and five sneakily passed letters later Yugyeom couldn't believe it. NCT had made a new comeback  _with_ the Thai in the unit. Collecting his bravery Yugyeom had dared to ask his manager to ask Ten's manager if they could meet up and he had been told  _yes_. Yes, they could meet up if they wished, provided their schedules matched up. And they did, which was almost unbelievable.

He'd finally be able to meet Ten for real. Just the two of them.

If the sound that escaped him sounded something akin to a squeal Jinyoung was at least kind enough to not mention it for once. That, or he had somehow managed to record it for blackmail uses later on, and Yugyeom was pretty sure which one it was. He couldn't quite force himself to care though. He was actually meeting Ten _._

Then reality started to sink in. He was actually  _meeting_   _Ten_.

Oh my _God_.

 

~*~*~

"Yugyeom-ssi!"

"Ten-hyung!"

If bright smiles could kill you then Yugyeom would definitely be dead by now, judging by Ten's huge grin. They rushed over to each other before stopping rather awkwardly, unsure which type of greeting would be in place, especially considering Ten's manager was just a few meters behind him. Yugyeom hastily saved the situation by greeting in Thai, clasping his hands together and bowing. Ten smiled and did the same, probably gleeful by the greeting of his homecountry. It wasn't too often he saw that these days.

Yugyeom was, once again, extremely fucking happy that Bambam was his best friend.

The manager strictly told them that he'd pick Ten up in exactly five hours, and they were not allowed to go outside at all. Then the elder man was gone, and the atmosphere lifted drastically. Yugyeom turned to Ten after he saw the car drive away, a smile he hoped was welcoming spread on his face.

"C'mon, let's go to the dorm. I'll show you around, and there's also a small dance studio in the building so we can hit up that later."

Ten grinned, filling up Yugyeom's stomach with a feeling that he couldn't quite place. "Okay kay."

It took every ounce of self control Yugyeom possessed to not squeal at Ten's adorableness right there, but he managed.

When they reached the door to the dorm Yugyeom paused, turning around to Ten. "My members are inside right now, but it's not long 'til they leave. They said they wanted to meet you... They're a bit weird, so don't think too much about what they say, alright?"

Ten shrugged. "I probably won't understand everything they say anyway, so don't mind it. Besides, my own members can be pretty odd too."

Yugyeom just shook his head. "You don't understand. Bambam speaks Thai and Jackson and Mark knows fluent English. It wouldn't surprise me if the others learned a few choice phrases from them just for this, so... Just be prepared, alright?"

"Uh, okay?"

Yugyeom silently opened the door, and immediately they were bombarded with three languages at once.

"Wow, isn't that your crush!?"

"Oh hey, Ten!"

"Yugyeom is totally in love with you you know, he talks about you aaaall the time."

"Aww, you're so cute together!"

"What are you going to name your children?? It's for science."

Yugyeom face palmed. "Told you," he muttered, sending his members a stare he hoped came off as murderous. Talk about giving a nice first impression.

"Guys, c'mon. Give the poor guy time to breathe." Jaebum raised his hand, sort of shutting the others off. He approached Ten with a smile, holding his hand up to greet. "Hey, I'm Jaebum, it's nice meeting you. I hope they don't scare you, I told them to not go overboard but you can see how that went."

Ten, who had sported a small blush since hearing the first English comment, accepted the elder's hand. "Oh, my name's Ten. Or, it's Chittaphon but you don't want to say that. Anyway, don't sweat it. I only know weird people anyway."

Jaebum grinned. "Good to hear. We'll take our leave soon, but just make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

"Ah, thank you."

Yugyeom shook his head before turning to Ten. "I can take your coat. Just put your shoes there."

If Yugyeom heard a quiet ' _they totally look married already'_ from Jackson he decided to ignore it.

Yugyeom then introduced Ten to everyone, and the latter was relieved to be able to speak Thai or English to half of them. Though his Korean was getting better it was still nice to slip over to a language where he didn't stumble every third sentence. 

True to their word it didn't take too long before the others headed outside to different schedules like vocal lessons, solo activities or whatever excuse they had to leave the two alone. Jaebum was the last to go, and the look he gave them was sly and _oh no_. In perfect English he said; "Yugyeom, don't get too rough with him." Then Jaebum was out the door, and they were alone. Yugyeom gritted his teeth before turning to Ten with a smile he just barely managed to keep.

"Um, anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

Ten shrugged, smiling as usual, seemingly not too disturbed by Jaebum's words. Maybe he had just forced his mind to forget them. "Dunno. What is there to do?"

"I can think of some."

In short, hanging with Ten was definitely fun. Like, Yugyeom was having the time of his life by simply just watching, talking and eventually dancing with him. They had spent an hour or so at the dorm before they headed down to the building's dance studio, not being able to stay away from their one true love for too long. They both knew different techniques and dances so they tried their best to teach each other, and they even started making a choreography together. Even if it probably wouldn't be fully completed it was still something Yugyeom would treasure, because it was _theirs_  and he couldn't ask for more.

"What about we add a more abstract part at the hook? If we did something like, I don't know, this?"

Ten stood on one leg, bending the other backwards and up until it eventually touched the back of his head, seemingly with no struggles. Yugyeom watched him fascinately.

"Damn, hyung, there's no way I'd be able to do that, you're so flexible," Yugyeom exclaimed. "How far can you go?"

Ten put his foot down and cocked his head. "I'm not quite sure? I've never tested it, but I know what I can do, sort of. I can do splits, and I can do that possessed-demon walk like in my first choreo on HTS... Ah, not like I expect you to have seen it, of course." Ten blushed, looking here and there.

Yugyeom stood up from the floor, smiling. "Oh don't worry, I watched you closel- I mean, I watched your dance. Well. I watched it well."

It was almost as awkward as it could be, but the admiration Yugyeom possessed for Ten was hard to tone down.

"Oh, okay. Then you know. Anyways, that's what I know I guess? My instructor just asks me if I can do something and then I just try it a few times, just like that. So my answer to your question is I don't know."

Yugyeom's eyes glistened in curiosity. "Wanna find out?"

"Haha, sure. Don't expect me to have a limit though, I've never found one."

A fire in Yugyeom awakened, his will to challenge heightening impossibly. "Then I'm gonna find it." 

"Oh yeah? Try me."

It was  _on._

Yugyeom was a bit stiff and hesitant at first, asking him to simply wrap his arm around his back and in front of his wais, followed by turning his hand 360 degrees around (that was sorta creepy) and so on. However, as Ten kept succeeding time after time without seeming any bothered he started being bolder. Splits on the floor and splits in the air, and asking him to do a split with his back completely on the floor. He grew more frustrated as Ten had barely any problems, and the sly grin on his face kept growing as he saw Yugyeom so agitated.

After a while Yugyeom decided to be more drastic. "Get down on your back."

Ten wiggled his eyebrows as he complied. "Ooo, commanding. I like it."

Yugyeom blushed, sitting down in front of him. "Shut up." Shaking it off him Yugyeom placed one of Ten's outstretched legs beneath himself. "I'm gonna bend your other leg backwards, tell me when it hurts okay?"

Ten shrugged. "Sure. Don't be too surprised if it doesn't though."

"It will, alright."

So Yugyeom lifted the other leg and started pushing it backwards, closely observing Ten's calm features. He kept pushing his leg further backwards, watching for a sign of uncomfort on Ten's face but it just... never happened. Ten simply kept watching him with an amused smile, not saying a word, agitating the other. So Yugyeom leant even more forward, putting pressure on his leg.

It wasn't before his face was only centimetres away from Ten's that it dawned upon him what sort of position they were in. His wish to prove the other wrong had taken over everything in his head, blurring out borders that usually shouldn't be crossed. He couldn't keep the blush away from his face as a million scenarios rushed through his head.

As if they collectively had reached the same conclusion Ten's face also suddenly dusted pink, eyes wide and his breathing unstable. "I... Um-"

And then Yugyeom reached the stupidest conclusion possible. With a sweaty, trembling Ten beneath him a thought he hadn't quite acknowledged yet suddenly surfaced, filling his mind completely. There was something with Ten's cute nose, something with his tan skin, something with him as a person that just made Yugyeom go on autopilot. The question -"Can I kiss you?"- slipped past his lips before he could register it.

When they had proceeded what he actually said the pink blushes turned signal red, turning Ten's cheeks a velvety maroon colour and probably making Yugyeom's own look like ripe tomatoes. He panicked and let go of the leg he had bended backwards, making a move to stand up but then Ten grabbed his wrist and whispered -"Y-yeah,"- and  _wow._  That was definitely not what Yugyeom had expected.

But Yugyeom wasn't one to turn down a good offer so he leant back down, wide-eyed and nervous with the other in a similar state. He almost considered backing out but then Ten's lips parted just  _slightly_  and Yugyeom was sold.

He closed the distance between them and gently, ever so gently captured Ten's lips with his. They were both careful, with no experience in the field. Eyes fluttered shut a bit too late, the movement of their lips shaky and hesitant. They had from young only been in love with dancing- crushing on others and actually kissing someone hadn't been anything they longed for. But now they had found someone with the same passion, someone who understood and it was all so new and exciting and _scary._  Their teeth clacked together a few times and overall the kiss was as inexperienced as it could be but when Ten shakily placed his hands behind Yugyeom's head and the latter dared to lean even deeper it was  _okay._  It was sweet, it was soft, and most of all it was honest. Two flustered idols, neither confident in the field but oh so willing to try, to just take a chance and it was all right.

They didn't part until both were left breathless, gasping for air when the last string of salvia broke between them. For a while they were both just heaving for oxygen, looking at each other.

Then Ten started to laugh. It wasn't harsh or loud or anything that wanted to call the situation off as a weird joke. Instead it was soft and left Yugyeom giddy, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He fell down beside Ten, slightly turning him around so they could look at each other, legs tangled and it was  _great_. Then Yugyeom was laughing too, the kind of giggling that reminded anyone of younglings in love, the sweetheart type of sound.

It was the sort of moment that left him wanting to pause time.

When their laughter eventually died away they just laid there for a while, gazing into each other's eyes like starstruck teenagers. And suddenly Yugyeom realised he was in  _love_. The feeling left him breathless and terrified, because it was a whole new aspect of his world. It left him open and vulnerable, completely at the mercy of Ten. It almost made him want to run and hide but judging by the way Ten stared at him the other felt the same way too. It comforted Yugyeom, because they were both the same.

Ten reached a hand out, softly brushing the fringe out of Yugyeom's eyes before gently placing the hand on his cheek. A feeling of warmth spread across Yugyeom and he covered the slightly smaller hand with his own and pressed it down, nuzzling into it with a gentle smile.

The moment was soft and just so  _perfect_  in general. It was everything Yugyeom could ever ask for. So even in the harsh world of this industry that was entertainment he was willing to try. Even if it meant going against his contract. Even if it meant hiding their relationship.

Because just like before Yugyeom was willing to wait. How couldn't he? This kind of love was a once in a lifetime sorta thing, he was pretty sure. And Ten's love was the real deal, judging by how tightly he held onto dancing.

"You never found my limit though."

"Don't worry, I can think of a few new ways now that you certainly haven't tried before."

Maybe Ten blushed even darker and maybe Yugyeom's thoughts went to places they shouldn't but oh well, that just happens, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah that's it, hope it's fluffy enough I definitely squealed while I wrote this  
> I'm aware the positions are awkward idk how that happened tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Alright listen I watched Hit The Stage and Yugyeom fanboying over Ten was the cutest thing ever so of course I needed to write something. 
> 
> They haven't interacted much after that but I will firmly believe it to be because of SM micromanaging all their artist. 
> 
> Anyways, please love this pure pairing with me I need more content than I can provide T_T


End file.
